The Shower
by gypsy ink
Summary: Vicki and Henry take a shower and get physically clean but morally dirty...Rated M for hints in chapter 1 and then chapter 2 PS I don't own the characters, I'm not making any money, etc etc
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Any original characters and/or plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

The two broke through Henry's door collapsing in a heap of laughter. "Did you see the look on the doorman's face?" chuckled Henry.

"That's nothing compared to the guy in the elevator!" squealed Vicki.

"Not that I blame him, next time let me know if we'll be going into the sewers so I won't wear my good suit." Henry tried to say seriously but couldn't stop smiling at the mess the two of them were.

"That'll teach you to be so vain!" replied Vicki.

"I am not vain!" Henry snapped.

"Oh, pul-leze! You have more hair products than I do." Vicki countered in mock argument. "Come on pretty boy, let's see how you clean up."

"Ladies, first." Henry purred with a smirk.

It had been a long night fighting demons and a hot, steamy shower was exactly what Vicki needed. Not to mention that Henry's bathroom, much like the rest of his place, was the epitome of luxury. She turned on the water and the steam began to fill the glass-enclosed shower. As she peeled off her reeking clothes, she glanced at all of the grooming products with a chuckle, "Not that he needs any of this to make him gorgeous."

p The hot steam felt good against her skin. Her muscles began to relax and she was lost in her thoughts, which is probably why she didn't hear the click of the shower door. Henry's hands ran along her shoulders, "I thought you might like some help… washing your back." Henry grinned as he felt Vicki's body tense and heard her heart beat faster.

It bothered her to know how Henry could sense her discomfort. She always ignored his advances, thinking he was just feeding his own ego. Well, if he wanted to play, she was game. Let's see how far he would take this before he got cold feet- wait a minute weren't his feet always cold?

Vicki snapped back to reality as Henry began to rub shampoo into her hair. His hands felt like magic messaging her scalp. She began to relax again, tilting her head up and closing her eyes. "I have fantasized many times about running my fingers through your hair," Henry mused.

"Oh yea…what else have you fantasized about?" Vicki played back. Now it was Henry's turn to tense a bit. He was not used to having the tables turned on him but he found that he liked it.

Henry's mind raced with naughty thoughts and his lips curved into an evil grin. Vicki felt Henry's hardness brush up against her backside. The tables had turned again but this time was Vicki up to the challenge. TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Of course she was, this was "Victory" Nelson we're talking about here and she never let anything or anyone defeat her. Vicki grabbed the soap and turned to face Henry, although even in all of her boldness, she was still too shy to meet him eye to eye. Vicki began to rub the soap onto Henry's chest, watching the bubbles form and glide over his rippled chest, watching the suds slip lower, lower. "Uhm, what was that about washing my back?" Vicki said as she thrust the soap into Henry's hand and quickly turned around.

Henry had never seen Vicki this unsure of herself and he was torn between feeling bad for her or just laughing but he took the soap and started to lather. He began at her shoulders, massaging along as he went. Her skin felt so soft and warm. He reached around to her front continuing his massage along the sides of her breasts, his fingers giving fleeting brushes to her nipples. Again, she felt the full length of him pressed into her backside. She couldn't help but wonder if since Henry was turned at seventeen, would that mean he still had the sex drive of a seventeen year old- one could only hope. Henry's hands were moving lower teasing her lower belly. He could feel her hips sway slightly, driving his hard-on wild. He ran his hands along her curvy sides and back up her ass. He wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. Desperate to calm himself down, Henry handed Vicki the soap back saying "Your turn."

Vicki beamed when she heard the slight catch in his voice and realized that she was getting to him too. She wasn't going to let him get away that easily. Rubbing the soap in her hands, Vicki reached around Henry's torso and went straight for the jackpot. As her hands began to caress his cock, Henry let out a ragged breath. She was not helping him calm down. Vicki hands circled his length and moved out to his tip and back, pressing her breasts into his back with each thrust of her hands. Strokes that began painfully slow were building to a crescendo. A new sensation hit Henry, panic. He couldn't find release knowing he didn't pleasure her fully. There had to be some way to fix this. Henry turned in Vicki embrace, leaned forward, their lips just moments from touching, and turned the water off. "I think we're clean enough," Henry managed to say.

"Ya think? Well, at least the dirtiest part of you is clean now," Vicki sarcastically countered. TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Vicki was feeling a bit smug. She wasn't sure how this night would end but she was sure of one thing- she wasn't going to stop until Henry was on his knees begging for mercy. Vicki reached for a towel and gracefully raised one leg onto the edge of the tub to begin drying off; making sure Henry had a good view.

He couldn't help but gape. There in front of him was his goddess showing off every toned inch of her seductive body. In all of his four hundred and fifty years, he had never met a woman that so completely intrigued him and set his senses on fire. This woman had no idea just how amazing she was. After drying, Vicki twisted the towel around her hair and walked past him utterly nude. "Uhm, Henry, you might want to actually use the towel in your hand… unless you plan on drip-drying while staring at me," said Vicki with a smile. Henry looked down and realized that he was just standing there, soaking into the bath rug, while still holding a folded towel.

Vicki chalked one up to herself in the air and then realized that she had nothing to wear. She went to his closet and found a white dress shirt, making sure she only buttoned it up part way. "So now that we are clean, what are you up for?" Vicki knew it was a lame comment but couldn't help herself after seeing Henry in the shower.

Henry could only shake his head. He knew he lost that round and knew that now this was war. He threw on a pair of jeans and nothing else, his best look if he had to say so himself. His jeans suddenly got tighter when he caught a glimpse of Vicki in the living room. She was leaning on the large glass window overlooking the city wearing only his white button down. The light from outside was silhouetting her perfect curves under the shirt. Henry took a deep breath and walked up behind his enchantress. "Beautiful…" said Henry.

"I wish I could see more of it but the blur of lights has a surreal modern art quality to it," replied Vicki.

"I meant you," said Henry. Vicki stiffened. She could play around with the sexual teasing but trying to bring her heart into this was not part of the rules.

"Why don't we see what's on TV? Maybe if we're lucky, we can catch a vampire flick and you can scoff and say how ridiculous it is," offered Vicki and walked over to the couch. Henry joined her. He couldn't remember the last time he had to work this much to seduce a woman.

"Now where is the remote? Oh, it's on the other side of you. I'll get it," said Vicki. She reached out her arm and extended her body across Henry's. Henry's mind spun when he realized she wasn't wearing underwear. TBC


End file.
